This is war - A skimmons fanfiction
by ThatcommonBrit15
Summary: Skye Encourages Coulson to take her out shopping for the best surprise ever for the whole team! The whole surprise leads Skye to notice her feelings for certain someone. Skye worries if the Feelings are mutual. Will Skye be able to control her feelings after the situation she found herself in?
1. Chapter 1: The greatest idea EVER!

**My first fan- fic, will progress into Skimmons later on. Please excuse any mistakes, but feel free to leave me a review and also feel free dropping me any ideas. I do no own any of the characters, nor do I own agents of s.h.i.e.l.d- sadly. Rated K but may contain swearing, not sure where it may go in the near future if I decide to make this longer. Which I might just do... but for now it's just a one- shot! So here goes nothing.**

**Chapter 1 : **

It had been a long morning for Skye and being hunched over in her pod did no favours on her spine. Firewalls and encrypted files were a piece of cake for Skye, but encryptions became annoying about three hours ago. Trying to get through the flash drive they recovered at a nearby centipede lab was taking it's toll.

"Nope, that's it you are going to have to wait, I have more pressing things to do than go through another code." Skye spoke as she tugged the flash drive from the side of her laptop. Tossing it to the one side for a later date Skye stood up leaning back allowing her spine crack back into place. "If I have see the word password one more time I swear I will-"

"She moves! You do know that flash drive could wait, were having a weekend off remember?" said Coulson as he walked towards the bar for a bottle of water and breakfast bar. Coulson had a light graze and a developing bruise creeping up on his face. A deep shade of blue covered his cheekbone after the right hook to face he received from one of the scientists at the centipede lab.

"Morning to you to AC. I knew we had the weekend off but I figured it would take an hour tops. I'm beginning to think centipede has someone almost as good as me on their side to. I might have to dig a little." said Skye with a sigh.

Skye dragged herself to the sofa and sprawled out spreading her right arm across the back of the sofa. Coulson gently nudged her legs so that he could sit next to her. Moving her legs quick enough she sat up before Coulson sat on them. Smiling at Skye, Coulson gave Skye the second bottle he had pulled out of the fridge. Skye took the bottle of water happily and gulped a fair amount of it in one go. Being distracted by the flash drive earlier meant she didn't bother even getting a drink.

"Why don't you find something to do- amuse yourself, I don't know watch a movie, why don't you set up a movie for us all to watch." Coulson stated seeing boredom plastering Skye's face and current posture in the sofa. Skye glanced over at Coulson smirking at the recollection of the connection of the punch he received the other day. Skye had to admit Coulson was sporting it well. It wasn't funny at the time, but looking back at it, it was one of those moments they could chuckle about.

"I would but everyone is busy out. Ward and may are out getting supplies and fitzsimmons are at that science expedition they told you about the other day." said Skye matter of factly.

"why don't we set something up then? Something to do when they are all back. We could go get whatever we need to make it happen, and besides I'd like to give Lola a drive into the city." Coulson said as he adjusted his body to face Skye.

"I have an idea! Meet me in ten next to Lola were going shopping." Skye said excitedly as she dived back into her pod to make herself look a little more presentable. Coulson did the same after muttering how much he hates shopping for clothes with Skye. Twenty minutes later, because Coulson couldn't decide what to wear they were both in Lola and pulling off the ramp. They headed for the exit and the airstrip just left to the hangar the bus would be parked in for the duration of the weekend.

"So, where are we heading? Hollister, Animal-" asked Coulson. Skye chuckled to herself looking at Coulson. He always looked so focused when driving his pride and joy. Her smirk went noticed by Coulson who gave her a questioning look as to what she found so amusing, Skye shook her head and said a quiet doesn't matter before focusing on the highways busy lanes.

"No were heading to wall-mart"

"wall-mart?" now Coulson was confused.

"you'll see" Skye said as she flicked through her phone.

"Where is Skye? what have you done to her?" Coulson joked as he looked over to Skye, wondering what on earth possessed her to not be going clothes shopping.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just don't need clothes- for a change" Skye replied pointing to the turning onto wall-mart. Skye got out the car and walked in with Coulson. Skye scanned the shop before belting it to the toys aisle. Not wanting to lose Skye, Coulson burst out into a gentle jog to keep up with Skye keeping a few steps behind her. It was like 'dad mode' was turned on- almost like he didn't want to lose the child-like Skye in the middle of a supermarket. As he came closer towards Skye it became clear what she was looking at.

"Nerf Guns, why would you want a Nerf gun for? Actually let me reappraise that why do we need six Nerf Guns? Wait are you thinking-" Coulson's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Skye.

"Nerf war- yes! Two to a team and we all have a huge Nerf war on the bus!" squealed an overly excited Skye.

"wait do you – that is going to cause a mess! No... nuh-uh no Nerf war on the bus what if you hit Lola" answered Coulson

"Oh please AC it will be AMAZING – a bit of fun for us all, pleeeeease I'll clean it up if I have to every last foam bullet if needs be." pleaded Skye. "And Lola will be fine we'll cover her up." Skye added hoping it would back her idea and give her the go ahead.

"Fine... but your cleaning it up and we need to hurry and set it up" said a defeated Coulson. Suddenly Skye ran off again, only minutes later to return with a trolley. Skye stood in front of the shelves and started picking out everything she wanted. Picking up six big guns and six pistols, Skye loaded them into the trolley first; she then went to continue adding packets of magazine sets for everyone of the team members. Standing back and looking at the shelf out of her reach she saw assault vests.

"Ah, perfect!" Skye stated as she leapt and pulled off six vests shoving them into the trolley.

"Are we done here now little miss Schwarzenegger?" Coulson commented, giving Skye one of his trade mark father- daughter looks that had developed during the close bond.

"Yup, all done. Come on we might not have long before the rest of them comes back." Skye said as she turned and approached the checkout.

"Wait until they see what we blew this months budget on back at HQ" laughed coulson.


	2. Chapter 2: The Games begin

**Chapter 2 : May the odds be ever in your favor.**

After a short drive back to the airfield Coulson pulled Lola onto her spot on the ramp, as he shut and locked the doors to his pride and joy Coulson looked around the hangar to see if the others had parked the car. It was just them for now. Skye was leaning into the boot of the car and removing the bags of Nerf guns and bullets.

"where do we start? I'll go get the a knife so we can cut open all the boxes you just unpack it all and set up what you can here". By mid sentence Coulson was on the canopy above the lab ready to enter the 'break room'. Seen as he never agreed with it at first Coulson now seemed pretty pumped to actually start. Skye knew there was at least one childish bone in Coulson's body.

"okay - I have a plan for it all and everything – hey AC bring a pen and paper to while your at it!". Skye shouted hearing the echo of her voice ripple through the plane. Skye turned around and started sharing out all the magazine pouches and placing a vest with each stash. By the time she had finished with that Coulson had shown up with a knife for each of them and a paper pad and marker for Skye. They soon started to rip open the guns out of there boxes like extremely spoilt children. Getting carried away with ripping all the boxes they didn't notice they had opened them all.

"Now all we have to is give a gun and a pistol to each member, but I thought we could put them in crates for each team with the name on each set", stated Skye with her hand on her hips staring at the layout currently covering the majority of space in front of them. Coulson looked at her. "Sounds good, come on then".

Ten minutes later all the guns and foam bullets were placed in cases labelled with the names of the team. The only thing left to do was write the note for them all to see and the two notes for both Skye and Coulson's teammate informing them where to take the crate with there things.

"I'll write the notes, you'll have to ask where all the team are." ordered Skye as she started to pull the lid off the marker.

_Welcome back guys! Inside your teams allocated crate is your set of weapons and bullets (don't worry Ward I didn't mess up the weapons cache, there Nerf guns)._

_Shoot to kill (not literally guys') and the last team standing is the winner and gets to pick tonight's movie AND takeaway choice. The losers are to collect the takeaway and face a forfeit decided by the victor!_

_The teams are as followed:_

_Ward and Fitz_

_May and Coulson_

_Simmons and Skye_

_Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor._

After the main note, Skye wrote the other two to be put into hers and Coulson's cases'. It was all ready. The only thing left to do now was call everyone so that they would come back all together and Nerf war is go!

"Right everything is set up now so get ready in your spot and ill send out the message to be back in ten, they are all local to the airfield so they should get here pretty quick". Skye was now tapping away at her phone sending out the message to Ward, may and Fitzsimmons over the encrypted line they had set up.

Soon after Skye sent the text out the two cars with the rest of the team in them were being pulled into the hangar. Skye and Coulson bolted for the places they were meant to be hiding just in time for the bay door to open up. May, Ward and Fitzsimmons filled the entrance and surrounded the crates and note left on top. Skye was watching the CCTV feed for the bus; she saw Ward pick up the note and read it to the rest of the team. Within seconds the teams were together and she saw Simmons and May pick up the notes – read them and run.

Simmons ran towards the medical closet after reading the note. "knock, knock Skye are you in there.", chimed Simmons as she tapped lightly on the door. She was suddenly being pulled into the closet by Skye. The yelp she let out as she was pulled in registered to Skye and smirked slightly at the British girls reaction.

"Bloody hell Skye, you scared me" stressed Simmons as she she pulled Skye into a hug. Skye blushed at the sudden contact with Jemma. Damn, what's up with me it's just Jemma?

"Hey Jemma, how was the science thingy?" asked Skye.

"Oh yes, it was fantastic Fitz and I had a blast!" commented Jemma

She pulled open the crate and shared out the things in the box and gave Simmons what she needed. She received a thanks as she handed everything over to Jemma who was failing at putting her vest on.

"Come here Jemma, anyone would think you never left the lab" said Skye as she yanked a helpless Simmons a few inches closer to sort her out. Jemma blushed at the comment and use of her first name. She only ever blushed when Skye Said it though - no one else had the effect Skye does. She pushed the loose strand of hair behind her ear that flew forward as Skye had pulled her.

"I guess my lack of field training really shows" answered Simmons with a light chuckle. Skye also laughed and muttered "I guess it does" as she tugged on the zip, which pulled an unaware Jemma even closer. Jemma only realized this when she felt a warm breath brush her face. Her head bolted up as she made eye contact with Skye. The pair simultaneously uttered a sorry and pulled away from one another.

When did talking with Jemma become so awkward? And whys it so warm? Skye thought about it and to no avail had no answer. Jemma looks quite nice today, smells nice too. Her thoughts intruded and fuzzed up her concentration. What on earth is going on? I'm crushing on Jemma hard! "uh hello, earth to Skye, we should go out and look for them, I really want to win" said Simmons as she waved her hand in front of Skye's face. Skye snapped out of her trance and looked straight at Simmons, "absolutely! Come on be quiet though, it turns out your a bad liar and someone not very light on there feet." Skye smirked and noticed another light blush on Jemma's face.

Throughout the bus for an hour the teams were bobbing and weaving throughout hiding spots and closets and still no one had been hit. It wasn't until everyone collided in the break room things got fascinating. May and Coulson were behind the wall by the cockpit, Ward and Fitz were crouched behind the mini bar and Simmons and Skye were in the spare pod near the stairs towards the cargo bay. Suddenly what seemed a random series of shots by May landed Behind the bar. "ow, bloody hell I've been hit, man down" screamed a defeated Fitz. Ward stood looking a little miserable and sighed "you got me too, well done May". Both Fitz and Ward dropped there guns to the floor and sat back down behind the bar so that they were out of the way.

"Crap, Skye it's just us – what are we going to do now?" a stressed and competitive Simmons crouched on the floor close to Skye in the pod. "Wing it" stated Skye simply. "Wing it? What's that supposed to mean? We can't just-", before Jemma could finish her sentence the pod doors swooshed open. May and Coulson had their pistols drew and emptied the bunch of foam bullets into the girls legs and chest. The both girls screamed and yelped from fright and connection of the foam bullets. During in the soon to be heated conversation the pair had not noticed that May and Coulson had ran towards the pod.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, Skye" said Coulson as he started to do a victory dance around the room. May gave a micro smile that she bursts out into every now and then and helped the pair up. "looks like we win ladies".

"Great, that means no pizza" said a disappointed Skye. "Yes, I was hoping we could watch paranormal activity" added an also defeated Simmons. All of the team were now sitting around the TV slouched and sprawled out around the sofa, clearly drained and ready for food. Coulson came in with the film and also the list of food that Skye and Simmons had to retrieve. Coulson handed Simmons the list, "we made the list already, we kinda guessed we would win" Coulson smirked. They all let out a hearty laugh. "Yes this time round, wait until next time" said Fitz triumphantly towards the whole team. They all laughed again "oh, this is war, you guys will most defiantly loose next time" added Simmons who had her hands on her hips. Skye looked at Jemma and remembered its how she stood when she did an impression of Ward. _I'm agent Grant Ward and I can rupture your spleen with my left pinky... blindfolded._ Skye laughed at the memory, recalling just how funny it was.

"Well, losers get the meal and that's us Jemma, come one we'll have to fetch it." Skye Stood up and smiled at Jemma. This earned her yet another blush. What is going on today? Thought Skye as she walked with Simmons down the stairs and out of the cargo bay. The pair of them got into the car and headed out towards the gates to get the Chinese take-away.


	3. Chapter 3: Slowly, then all at once

**Hows it going guys!? I'd first like to apologize for not updating in a little while, I've been juggling revision an awful lot. For those awesome folks out there who decided they enjoyed my story I've decided after long conversations with myself to carry on with this. So I promise to try and be a lot more organised. Like in my previous chapters I don't own Marvel sadly, but if I did you'd have a Dead-pool and Black widow movie by now. Oh and Skimmons would be a thing. Anyway enough of this authors note, read away guys!**

"Shit, Simmons your gonna' get us killed!" squealed a tense and worried Skye, who now felt she was part of the back seat after Jemma slammed down on the breaks of the 4x4. "sorry, I'm still not used to the roads here." Simmons winced as she looked over at Skye clearly still distressed at the fashion they'd just arrived at the takeaway in. "I'll drive us back and you can hold the takeaway,okay?". Simmons looked over the front of the car and over to Skye "okay". "fault in our stars!" shouted Skye with her hand in the air clearly having a little fan-girl moment, "Okay? Okay. Are you telling me you didn't just get that moment?" Simmons stared back at Skye dumbfounded and confused. The knitted brown eyebrows and confusion making there marks on Simmons features spoke volumes to Skye. "oh my gosh you haven't watched fault in our stars! When we get back we are going to my pod and we are going to watch it!".

Simmons nodded in silent agreement at Skye's gesture. The thought of watching a movie in Skye's bed, munching away on Chinese away from the others sounded nice. Jemma inwardly cursed herself at the happiness she was feeling from being alone with Skye. Skye wouldn't feel the same anyway, after all she was into boys- good looking boys- with symmetrical faces- like Miles. Skye wouldn't fall for a dork, with no defined muscle- who was a girl- the girl being Simmons.

The Girls walked in close proximity down the avenue and towards the takeaway. "so this is the best takeaway down town, Coulson always raves about". The takeaway was small but cute in Simmons words. With green and cream clearly the color scheme it was decorated with little replicas of cats, pandas and bamboo shoots, Skye saw this as extremely stereotypical ,but never once doubted it's beauty (mainly because food was involved – and she was pretty hungry now).

Skye and Jemma reached the door at the same time, so being the gentlemen of the situation Skye stepped forward and pushed the door open. The bell chimed above the door, alerting the friendly looking lady behind the counter. "After you m'lady", said Skye as she did a mini courtesy and attempted a British accent. Jemma smiled and rolled her eyes as she stepped past Skye who had an amused grin covering her face ear to ear. Skye caught up with Jemma near the till who was waiting for the lady with the order. Jemma nudged Skye and whispered to her "your attempt at a British accent failed miserably Skye, but still cute non the less". Skye leaned towards Jemma and replied "Jemma Simmons thinks I'm cute?". Jemma gave Skye a simple smile and turned back away from her. "That smile could melt a thousand hearts".

As Jemma went to reply the lady walked through with two big boxes of the food for all of the team back on the bus. "Here you go ladies" beamed the lady. Skye grabbed hold of one box while Jemma took the other, "thank you and don't worry this isn't all ours. It's movie night!" Skye seemed really exited about the whole movie night and it made Jemma wonder whether it was the movie with the team that made her happy or the earlier promise of a movie with her, although secretly she hoped it was the latter. As they walked out of the Takeaway the lady gave them and warm smile and friendly wave goodbye.

The pair were now walking back the the 4x4 with a mass of food in there hand. When they reached the car they both awkwardly got in the car, the boxes proving it a difficult task. Jemma sat on the passenger side this time allowing Skye to drive back to the bus as promised. With Jemma now seated Skye passed the box over and smiled inwardly and Jemma, whose lap was occupied by the two boxes that seemed colossal in comparison to her petite and slim frame. On the journey back nothing was said, and nothing done. Skye was focused on the road ahead and Jemma was focused on not dropping the food all over the place. The silence they shared wasn't awkward in the slightest but Skye knew what triggered that silence, she knew it was what she said before they left the takeaway.

Within minutes they rounded, or more like drifted round the corner and parked into the hangar. The both of them got out of the car sharing a smile before heading to the main room. "room service, come and get it guys!" Skye shouted as they rounded the corner. All of a sudden you heard the shuffle and voices of everyone.

They pair were greeted by there team. May and ward both came to assist them in putting the food out on the table for everyone to grab what they wanted and put it on their plate. Ward came from behind the bar with a mountain of food and a bottle of beer, "well this looks so good I might just have to have seconds".

"yeah I doubt that you have seconds, thirds and fourths on that plate". Fitz practically beamed at his comment clearly proud at what he had just said. "your not doing to bad for yourself either Fitz!" retorted Grant as he smirked back at Fitz jokingly. "what can I say a scotts got to eat, when a scotts got to eat!" the whole team burst into laughter and all sat down in there seats that they mentally designated themselves over their duration on the bus, all but Skye and Simmons.

"We're going to go to my pod tonight guys, Simmons has never watched the fault in our stars! So I promised her we should watch it". The whole team looked shocked at this, even may. "Jemma! You have got to see it trust me its good! Go watch it Captains orders" smiled Coulson as he delved into his food. Jemma smiled at them all and looked towards Skye "well Skye, captains orders. We. Need. To. Watch. It". Skye beamed at her and practically dragged her to her pod.

Skye set it all up and got comfy in her bed with Jemma propped up and leaning on her shoulder. The screen lit up the room and a blue glow from the screen illuminated the features of Jemma's face._ Damn. So beautiful... wait what? Stop thinking like that Skye god dammit! She'd never like a dorky tech girl who spends her days in jeans and flannels! _Skye's thoughts scattered around her brain and she soon snapped out of it when she noticed the film was beginning.

Jemma knew Skye was unaware of her staring when they were eating and she was damn well sure that she had paid no attention to the movie because she was looking at her. Suddenly Jemma blurted out "what did you mean earlier about my smile?".

"It's a beautiful smile, just like the person wearing it" Skye stated as if it was no big deal.

The blush Jemma was sporting became obvious. "And besides I love making you blush."

"Well you certainly have your way with words Skye?"

"I know" Skye beamed at her with a new found confidence as it clicked in her mind that Jemma might just like her. Hopefully her brain served her right and she was reading all the correct signs.

"Jemma, I like you a lot and not like in a friend way but, in a like sort of well more than a friend and I just wanted you to know that, and I mean I totally understand if you don't feel the same way I mea-". Skye winced a little as she was sure she said that without taking a breath.

"I like you to, and more than a friend way" Jemma replied as she grabbed gently for Skye's wrist which was resting above the sheet." I have done for ages to be honest I just wasn't sure you felt the same way". Skye smiled at her words but said nothing she was shell shocked._ Jemma Simmons. THE Jemma Simmons actually likes her. Whoa._

An awkward silence filled the last half an hour of the movie, apart from the tears that were now starting to tumble down the girls cheeks. Sobs and deep sighs filled the room. Part of the film played on the mind of Jemma. _I fell in love the way you fall asleep, slowly then all at once._ Those words were jumbling in her head until the point it was impossible to think straight. From the annoyance of not being able to think straight Simmons turned the movie off completely. Before Skye could even comment Jemma spoke filling the room with words.

"Skye."

"hmm"

"Kiss me".

It didn't even take a second for Skye to respond and before she knew it she placed her lips on Jemma's oh so carefully and kissed her gently. As she pulled back she looked into Jemma's eyes and smiled. Jemma Leaned forward and whispered in to Skye's ear. "again". And with that Skye took Jemma's face into her hands and kissed her. Skye broke the kiss after every word "I...love...you...Jemma". With those words etched onto her lips along with the searing hot kiss, Jemma flipped Skye gently onto her back and straddled her. Jemma dipped back down almost seductively to meet again with Skye's lips.

"I...love...you...too...Skye"

Skye hummed in satisfaction and the way Jemma had her. Skye nipped and sucked her way towards Jemma's ears and practically purred.

"Show me."

**A/N~ well that's it, sorry it took so long... exams and revision suck. I'll upload again ASAP. But in the meantime I hear my maths works calling my name... Solving quadratic equations here we come. Yaaaayy~ **


End file.
